


Waking Up Next to Captain America

by Katatonic_State



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Mission, Sam Wilson's bedside manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katatonic_State/pseuds/Katatonic_State
Summary: A mission goes right, the Falcon and the Winter Soldier save the day but not without some injuries.Sam is Captain America and Bucky has some feelings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Waking Up Next to Captain America

Bucky woke up to a dull ache all over his body. His head, in particular, was throbbing like it was angry at him. He blinked his eyes open to find an off-white ceiling and an ugly light fitting. He tried to move and instantly regretted it. His right arm flared up with a searing pain, determined not to be outdone by the ache in his head. He blinked, trying to remember how he got here.

They’d won. He remembered that, at least. They’d stopped Zemo and the others – he and Sam, with Carter’s help of course. They’d been fighting in an old warehouse and Sam had the shield. He looked amazing with it - because of course he did – and he fit into the hero role so well; saving the day in a spectacular fashion and then…? Bucky blinked. Something must have happened. He blinked again. Then… then the ceiling had started to collapse. He’d pushed Sam out of the way – he remembered doing that – and then, he assumed, something must have hit him. Hit him hard, by the feel of it. But clearly someone had got him out of there because here he was, all bandaged up, on a bed. _Sam._

He glanced towards the foot of the bed to see Sam sitting facing away from him, hands in his lap. Bucky took in his appearance; the sunlight streaking across his broad back, his suit bunched around his hips and the snug fit of his arms in the short sleeved black undershirt. He looked good, as usual, and didn’t seem injured – at least nowhere near as badly as Bucky was. It wasn’t the ideal way to wake up in bed with Sam – definitely not what he’d have preferred.

Bucky tried to move again and this time he groaned out loud at the pain.

Sam’s back stiffened. “You’re awake.”

Bucky said nothing. Sam was clearly satisfied he was okay, however, as he slipped straight back into his usual approach to Bucky when he spoke again.

“Trust you to get half a building dropped on your ass.” But there was no venom in his words; there never was.

“Appreciate the concern, sweetheart.” Bucky said, hoping the sarcasm came through despite the weariness in his voice. “Where are we?”

“Motel just outside of town. Figured you’d want to avoid a hospital. I ain’t exactly a real doctor,” Sam glanced behind him at Bucky. Bucky took in his face. He looked tired, but there was relief and fondness in his brown eyes. “But I did what I could. You’ll be alright.”

“I ain’t exactly a normal patient.”

“Yeah, I remember from Steve. First aid on easy mode with guys like you.”

Bucky huffed. “Yeah.”

Sam turned back towards his lap. Bucky lifted his head a little to see what he was doing. He had Redwing balanced on his thighs and was tinkering away at its inner workings.

“He took a hit during the fight. Don’t know if you saw,” Sam supplied. “Not really sure what I’m doing if I’m honest.”

“You’ll fix him. He’ll be fine.”

“You just call him “he”? Finally starting to like the little guy?”

“I like him plenty, more than his owner. ‘specially like how he doesn’t talk.”

“Oh, so you got jokes now?”

“Yeah, I got jokes.” Bucky closed his eyes again, becoming more aware of his injuries. The pain was sharpening as he grew more awake. The serum would sort it all out, of course. Hell, he’d spent the last few weeks falling off things and getting his ass kicked with no lasting damage. It’s another thing that he would never feel completely used to. He flexed his left arm. It was intact. The internal mechanisms gave a satisfying whir.

Sam sighed and Bucky looked at him again.

“Man, I don’t know what I’m doing here.” Sam pushed the drone away and Bucky picked up on the dual meaning of his words. He waited for Sam to keep talking.

“We did good today.”

Bucky hummed in agreement.

“ _I_ did good,” Sam continued, speaking more to himself than to Bucky. “And I’m glad. I really am glad to have the shield and the title and everything. Don’t get me wrong. But what the hell do I do now? It’s not over. The government still want the shield… or at least they want to control it. I don’t think my little “ma and pop” superhero business is what they had in mind. And hell, what about everyone else who has a problem with me? I don’t know… I guess I feel like I’ve put a target on my back.” He sighed again. “I don’t even know what I’m saying. Probably just tired.”

Bucky paused before speaking. “You ain’t alone in this, Sammy.”

Sam twitched at that, ever so slightly. He could hear the weight behind Bucky’s words.

“There are people in your corner. Carter will-”

“What about you?” Sam interrupted, turning to face him. “Are you planning on staying?”

It was a loaded question. Bucky tried to brush it off with a joke. “I don’t think I could leave if I wanted to,” He said, indicating his broken body with his left arm.

Sam laughed and faced the end of the bed again. When he spoke again it was quiet, like he was somehow nervous about what Bucky would say. “And later? When you’re all healed up?”

_Will you stay with me then?_

He didn’t need to say it out loud. Bucky swallowed; some lump of emotion caught in his throat.

“I couldn’t leave if I wanted to.”

Because he couldn’t leave Sam, couldn’t bear to. He needed him and was past the point where he could deny it.

Sam snorted at his words, amused by Bucky like he always seemed to be. Despite this, he reached his hand behind him to touch Bucky’s left. Bucky grabbed on, interlacing their fingers. He could hardly believe he was allowed to.

“Sam…” Bucky trailed off. He didn’t really know what he wanted to say. Tell him how much he means to him? Tell him he thinks he’s beautiful? Get some of this raw feeling into words, perhaps, and get some release from the tension between them.

“Get some rest, Buck,” Sam said, although he didn’t remove his hand. “Lord knows you need your beauty sleep.”

And with that the tension dissipated and Bucky let out a small laugh. Sam smiled at him then, soft and fond, and Bucky was okay saying nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> xxx


End file.
